


Yippee Ki Yay

by periru3



Category: Community
Genre: M/M, die hard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy can't just sit around while some idiot waiter makes fun of something that's important to Abed. T for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yippee Ki Yay

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching Virtual System Analysis and I just couldn't get over how much Troy is obviously more into Abed than Britta. And it made me smile. So I figured I'd write a wee little ficlet just… cause… I love this ship too much for words.

Troy had never really understood what people meant when they talked about epiphanies (which was in part due to him not having known what the word meant until he asked Abed cause it sounded cool) until he had one himself. It came to him all of a sudden, as Abed had said epiphanies often do, when he was on his accidental date with Britta listening to their waiter completely miss the point of Die Hard. He was sitting patiently waiting for the completely irrelevant bullshit this guy was spewing to end so he could order his entrée when it hit him: however much he thought he liked Britta, he would rather stand up to their idiot waiter and defend Die Hard than have a nice date with her. And furthermore, that wasn't just because Die Hard was a perfect film and because "Yippee ki yay, motherfucker!" would be his favorite badass quote to say if he didn't feel so uncomfortable saying the F-word in front of Annie and Shirley, but it was because Abed cared about it. And suddenly Troy knew he couldn't just sit and watch as some asshole made fun of something that was important to Abed. Because Abed was important to him, so things that were important to Abed had to be important to Troy too. Because Troy loved Abed. Which totally made sense.

When Troy's brain had finally finished up getting to this conclusion, his body reacted instantly. He stood up, shouted his favorite Die Hard line, punched the idiot waiter in the face, and was escorted out of the restaurant before he had quite processed what he was doing. So he guessed it was pretty dumb, but on the bright side, it made him feel much more manly about his unexpected sexuality crisis. So he guessed it was cool. When they walked to the car, Britta didn't look mad, but had a knowing little smirk on her face, that, in Troy's experience, was usually, like, a hundred times worse.

"Can you, like… not tell the group about this?" he asked hopefully as he finally came to the car he'd parked right at the top of the cool spiral parking lot. Britta said nothing immediately, but as they both settled into the car, she raised her eyebrow and said, "I dunno. I bet Abed would be pretty impressed," with her I'm-a-psyche-major voice dripping with smugness. Troy groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Anywho, hope you enjoyed. Please review :)


End file.
